How Everything Should Go
by clsmile
Summary: How I think things should go after S2 finale
1. Chapter 1

Title: How Everything Should Go  
Rating: PG-13, possibly R as the fic goes on  
Disclaimer: Rob Thomas owns everything. I am just a humble fam of the show.  
Spoilers: Through Season 2 finale  
Summary: This is my version of what should occur after the finale of Season 2.

Chapter 1

Veronica was sitting in her apartment waiting for Logan to arrive. They were going out somewhere, but all she could get out of him was that they were going to a place they had been before yet doing something there that they had never done. So many possible scenarios ran through her head, Veronica didn't know what to expect. Both of them had decided to take things slow, especially in light of recent events. However, Veronica was finding it increasingly difficult to keep things from getting too heated. Finally, Logan and her were together. Something she had hoped would happen, but never thought it would. So much had occured in the past few days. Aaron's death, the whole bus crash thing with Beaver, her dad mysteriously leaving..."Is anything in Neptune ever normal?" wondered Veronica.

After the shock of Cassidy jumping off the roof of the Neptune Grand, the police came and Veronica was finally able find Mac. "Poor Mac," Veronica thought, "She doesn't deserve any of this." Mac was scared, hurt, and confused, along with many other emotions. Veronica told her and the police about how Woody molested all those boys, and that Cassidy blew the bus over the cliff and killed Curly to protect the secret. During all this, they also found Kendall frantically screaming her slutty little head off. Aaron Echolls had been shot in the head. "I guess karma really is a bitch," Veronica mused.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. On the other side was a smiling Logan, grinning from ear to ear. "Ready to go?", he asked. "Sure, remind me again, where are we going?" Veronica asked, trying once again to figure out where and what they were doing that afternoon. "I told you it's a secret," said Logan, "It's key to keeping the whole surprise thing just that, a surprise." "Pretty please?" pouted Veronica, "Just one little hint?" Logan just laughed, "Come on, the whole pouty thing isn't going to work and you know it." "It was worth a shot," Veronica muttered as she made her way out the door.

As they were driving in the car, Veronica felt more happy than she had been in a long time. Both Logan and her talked out their issues. The air had been cleared and their problems had been resolved. The morning after prom...a mistake Veronica had forgiven. In all honesty, she knew that while what Logan did with Kendall was completely stupid and meant nothing, Veronica knew that she was partly to blame. If she could of just gotten over her bullheadedness and feelings of insecurity, Logan and her could have been together two weeks ago.

Suddenly, the car stopped. "Dog Beach?" asked Veronica, "What are we doing here?" "Just wait. You'll see," replied Logan. Just then Logan took a picnic basket out of the trunk. "Hungry?" he asked, "The weather is great, and I think that just hanging out at the beach is what we both need right now." "I can't believe he did this," thought Veronica, "Logan has been amazing these past few days. He protected me from Cassidy, comforted me when I thought my dad died and then when he didn't show up at the airport." Speaking of her dad, Veronica waited for hours at the airport, but her dad never showed. Logan picked her up, and they went back to the office. The whole way there, Veronica had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew that Kendall must have something to do with the reaosn why her dad went AWOL. When they reached the office, no one was there. Veronica looked around, hoping her dad had just lost track of time or something. There had to be a reason somewhere. Just then Veronica found an envelope with her name on it. Inside was a letter from her dad.

_Veronica,_

By now you know that New York is going to have to wait for another time. I can't explain right now everything that is going on, but know that I am safe and not in danger in any way. I will have to be away for awhile, but use the money from the bounty on Woody. It should be more than enough for rent, food, and emergencies. I'll talk to you as soon as I can.

Love,  
Dad

Veronica broke down in tears once again. Logan wrapped his arms around her, unsure of what to say. He wanted more than ever to be able to say something that could just take all the pain away. "Hasn't she been through enough?" Logan pondered. He hated to see Veronica like this. When she came to the party at the Neptune Grand, he knew something was wrong. Logan ran to the roof when he got her message. Never before had he'd been so scared in his life. The mere thought of losing Veronica was just too much.

However, all that was behind them now. Veronica and Logan proceeded onto the beach and set out the food. "I can't believe you did all this Logan. It's too much," exclaimed Veronica. Before Logan had a chance to reply, a voice proclaimed, "Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls, you are under arrest..."

------------------------------------------------------------  
Feedback greatly appreciated! I'm new at this, so any tips and suggestions would be great!  
Chapter 2

Sheriff Office-Interogation Room

"Look, I don't know where my dad is, but why should I tell you if I did know?" asked Veronica.

"Your dad and Kendall Casablancas, or shall I say Priscilla Banks have fled Neptune and they are wanted for some serious charges," snapped Lamb.

"Okay, first, let me just say that I am impressed that you found out something as important as knowing that Kendall Casablancas is really Priscilla Banks without my help. Second, what have you decided my dad is supposedly guilty of?" Veronica retorted.

"I'm going to keep that information to myself right now. Now make this easy on yourself and tell me where your dad is. You seriously don't expect me to believe that you have no idea where he is. Do I need to remind you of exactly what 'obstruction of justice' means?" said Lamb, his voice getting more irritated by the second.

"I don't know where he is right now. But thanks for telling me why he's a wanted man," replied Veronica. She was soon getting fed up with the run around Lamb was giving her. "I can't tell you something I don't know, and Logan doesn't know anything either. So can you kindly let us go, and we might forget this whole arresting us for no reason thing," said an increasingly irritated Veronica.

"Fine, but this isn't finished," Lamb sighed as he got up from his chair.

Veronica rolled her eyes and replied, "I told you a million times. You're just a little too old for my taste."

Lamb pretended he didn't hear her last comment as he walked out of the room. He went to another officer. "Anything out of the Echolls kid?" Lamb asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"Nothing sir," stated the officer, "They both look like they are telling the truth."

"Fine, let them go," relented Lamb, "But make sure we have an eye on those two at all times. If they know or find something out, I want to know ASAP."

------------

Logan's X-Terra

"I can't believe that idiot," yelled Logan, "I mean who the hell does he think he is?" It was clear that Logan was pretty upset as Veronica and him drove back to her apartment after being released from the Sheriff's office.

"Don't worry about it Logan," Veronica said as she gently touched Logan's shoulder, "Yes, he's stupid and most of the time my dad and I do his job for him, but by being an idiot he saved my dad from being on Woody's plane. I can't really be all that mad at him right now. I give it a couple more instances like this one before I start fully hating his guts again."

Logan let out a small laugh. "Okay, how about when we go back to your place, I'll cook dinner and you can take a shower and relax," Logan said, "I know that no matter what you say, Lamb bothered you when he grilled you about your dad's whereabouts."

Veronica smiled, "What about you?"

"I thought we agreed to take things slow, remember?" asked Logan, "If you keep insinuating things like us taking a shower together, I don't know if I'll be able to resist you."

"Well, then don't." Veronica simply stated.

The couple soon got to Veronica's apartment. Logan quickly began to get things started for dinner. "Take a shower, relax," he said, " When you're done, I'll have my famous Macaroni and Cheese ready." Logan knew what would happen if he follwed Veronica. However, he wanted things to work out this time around, so he wasn't going to rush things.

"Fine," Veronica relented. After she got out of the shower and dressed, Veronica went to the kitchen, and to her surprise, there was spaghetti, salad, and garlic bread waiting for her. "What happened to Macaroni and Cheese?" she asked.

"I thought this would be more filling," Logan replied, "But I can make that if you want."

"No, I was just kidding. Italian food is my favorite," Veronica said as she began to load her plate up with food, "First breakfast, then a picnic lunch, and now this. Where did you learn to cook?"

"My mom made me take cooking lessons," Logan stated, "It was either that or ballroom dancing lessons."

"Well I'm not complaining. This is delicious," Veronica exclaimed, "Let's sit on the couch and watch TV. Maybe South Park is on."

And that is exactly what they did. Eventually Logan and Veronica finished dinner and fell asleep on the couch to the soothing sounds of Comedy Central.


	2. Chapter 2

3:

i"Come on, Veronica we've had a long night. I'll take you home," said Logan. It was all he could think of saying. Veronica loved her dad, and she had a great relationship with him. He couldn't sympathize with what she was going through at the moment. If his dad died, he'd want to yell 'Thank You' to God at he top of his lungs.

As Logan and Veronica were walking out the door of the Grand Neptune, another police office approached them. "Mr. Echolls, we need to talk to you," stated the officer. A sense of urgency was evident in his voice.

"What now? We have already given our statements. It's late and all I want to do is get her home. She's been through enough. So, please tell me officer, what seems to be the problem now?" stated a clearly aggitated Logan yelled, "You need fingerprints, urine samples, to prove that what we said was the truth? What do you want?"

"Well, it has to do with your father," the officer quietly stated, "It seems that a Ms. Casablancas was in his suite with him. She found him shot in the head after she returned from taking a shower. He was dead when he got to the room. I'm very sorry. If you come with us, we can talk some more"

"Well, it seems that there is a god after all," a surprised, but relieved Logan said to the officer, "However, I think I have done enough talking to the police for one night. My previous statement still stands. My main priority is getting Veronica home right now."

"It's okay, Logan. You should stay here and find out what's going on with your father," a tired Veronica softly spoke, "I'm fine. I'm just going to go home and sleep."

"I'm not leaving you right now. You are more important to me than some person who walked away scott-free from murder among other charges. Let's go," Logan firmly stated. With that, the two walked out of the hotel leaving a slightly confused officer to his own thoughts.

-------------

The ride to Veronica's apartment was quiet, neither saying a word. The silence lasted until they both entered the apartment and went to sit on the couch.

"I'm not sure what to say here. I'm never good at saying the right thing, but I'll be here if you want to talk or we can just sit," said Logan.

She looked in his eyes. It was full of sadness and concern. Veronica knew that Logan cared for her. Whatever she was going through, Logan was always there for her when she needed him. "What you just said is everything I needed to hear," Veronica said with a sad smile, "This night has just been filled with so much stuff. I kinda just need to think and process it all."

"Okay, whatever you need. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Logan reassured her. Those words of kindness broke the walls that Veronica was trying so hard to keep up. She didn't want Logan to see her cry, but Veronica couldn help it. Logan just held her as she sobbed all her pain and heartache away. "She doesn't deserve any of this," he thought.

When Veronice fell asleep, Logan carried her to her bed. He took off her shoes, making sure she was comfortable as he covered the bed sheets over her. 'In the morning, I'll make her breakfast', he thought.

In the morning, Logan attempted to make pancakes. 'This is a joke. How hard is it to make pancakes?' a frustrated Logan thought. He knew that Veronica loved pancakes, and he wanted nothing more give her some semlance of happiness. Just then Veronica entered the kitchen.

"Dad?" she said filled with hope that last night was all a bad dream. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," was all Logan could manage to utter. He hated to see her so distraught. Soon after, as if a wish had magically been fulfilled, Veronica's dad entered, and Logan quickly left knowing that Veroncia needed this time to be with her dad. He would talk to her later./i

Just then Veronica woke up with a smile on her face. "Did you have a good dream?" an equally smiling Logan asked. "Nope. Even better," she simply stated, "I was remembering what a great boyfriend I have."

"Well, I obviously. I mean my name is Logan Echolls after all," joked Logan.

"Well, aren't we arrogant in the morning?" Veronica laughed, "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. You look so beautiful and peaceful in your sleep," Logan said lovingly, "But you also talk in your sleep, you know?"

"Oh, really?" inquired Veronica, "What did I say?"

"You said that I was the best boyfriend ever, and that you were going to thank me all night long tonight in gratitude for my loving acts of kindness," said Logan half seriously, half joking.

"Oh, really?" said Veronica who was going along with this whole charade, but before she could reply, the sound of ringing invaded the apartment.

"It's my phone," both Logan and Veronica said at the same time. Somewhat worried, they each said "Hello" into their respective phones.

"Veronica, I need to talk to you..."

"Logan, I know you're probably busy, but it's important..."

------------------------------------------------------------

I love any feedback you guys have! Thanks!

Coming up:

Some female bonding...drinking binges...the return of Wallace (sort of)...and a funeral (or two)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_"Come on, Veronica we've had a long night. I'll take you home," said Logan. It was all he could think of saying. Veronica loved her dad, and she had a great relationship with him. He couldn't sympathize with what she was going through at the moment. If his dad died, he'd want to yell 'Thank You' to God at he top of his lungs._

As Logan and Veronica were walking out the door of the Grand Neptune, another police office approached them. "Mr. Echolls, we need to talk to you," stated the officer. A sense of urgency was evident in his voice.

"What now? We have already given our statements. It's late and all I want to do is get her home. She's been through enough. So, please tell me officer, what seems to be the problem now?" stated a clearly aggitated Logan yelled, "You need fingerprints, urine samples, to prove that what we said was the truth? What do you want?"

"Well, it has to do with your father," the officer quietly stated, "It seems that a Ms. Casablancas was in his suite with him. She found him shot in the head after she returned from taking a shower. He was dead when he got to the room. I'm very sorry. If you come with us, we can talk some more"

"Well, it seems that there is a god after all," a surprised, but relieved Logan said to the officer, "However, I think I have done enough talking to the police for one night. My previous statement still stands. My main priority is getting Veronica home right now."

"It's okay, Logan. You should stay here and find out what's going on with your father," a tired Veronica softly spoke, "I'm fine. I'm just going to go home and sleep."

"I'm not leaving you right now. You are more important to me than some person who walked away scott-free from murder among other charges. Let's go," Logan firmly stated. With that, the two walked out of the hotel leaving a slightly confused officer to his own thoughts.

-------------

The ride to Veronica's apartment was quiet, neither saying a word. The silence lasted until they both entered the apartment and went to sit on the couch.

"I'm not sure what to say here. I'm never good at saying the right thing, but I'll be here if you want to talk or we can just sit," said Logan.

She looked in his eyes. It was full of sadness and concern. Veronica knew that Logan cared for her. Whatever she was going through, Logan was always there for her when she needed him. "What you just said is everything I needed to hear," Veronica said with a sad smile, "This night has just been filled with so much stuff. I kinda just need to think and process it all."

"Okay, whatever you need. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," Logan reassured her. Those words of kindness broke the walls that Veronica was trying so hard to keep up. She didn't want Logan to see her cry, but Veronica couldn help it. Logan just held her as she sobbed all her pain and heartache away. "She doesn't deserve any of this," he thought.

When Veronice fell asleep, Logan carried her to her bed. He took off her shoes, making sure she was comfortable as he covered the bed sheets over her. 'In the morning, I'll make her breakfast', he thought.

In the morning, Logan attempted to make pancakes. 'This is a joke. How hard is it to make pancakes?' a frustrated Logan thought. He knew that Veronica loved pancakes, and he wanted nothing more give her some semlance of happiness. Just then Veronica entered the kitchen.

"Dad?" she said filled with hope that last night was all a bad dream. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," was all Logan could manage to utter. He hated to see her so distraught. Soon after, as if a wish had magically been fulfilled, Veronica's dad entered, and Logan quickly left knowing that Veroncia needed this time to be with her dad. He would talk to her later. 

Just then Veronica woke up with a smile on her face. "Did you have a good dream?" an equally smiling Logan asked. "Nope. Even better," she simply stated, "I was remembering what a great boyfriend I have."

"Well, I obviously. I mean my name is Logan Echolls after all," joked Logan.

"Well, aren't we arrogant in the morning?" Veronica laughed, "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a few minutes. You look so beautiful and peaceful in your sleep," Logan said lovingly, "But you also talk in your sleep, you know?"

"Oh, really?" inquired Veronica, "What did I say?"

"You said that I was the best boyfriend ever, and that you were going to thank me all night long tonight in gratitude for my loving acts of kindness," said Logan half seriously, half joking.

"Oh, really?" said Veronica who was going along with this whole charade, but before she could reply, the sound of ringing invaded the apartment.

"It's my phone," both Logan and Veronica said at the same time. Somewhat worried, they each said "Hello" into their respective phones.

"Veronica, I need to talk to you..."

"Logan, I know you're probably busy, but it's important..."

------------------------------------------------------------

Any feedback would be great. I'd love to know what you guys think.


	4. Chapter 4A

I'm breaking this chapter into three parts. Just some nice fluff. I should have the next parts up in a couple of days. Then I'll return more to the mystery of the briefcase and where Keith is and what not. Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4A

Veronica sighed as she hung up her phone, "Logan, that was Mac on the phone. I think she could really use a friend right now, so I'm going to go over there and try to cheer her up. I know that we were going to spend the day together, but..."

"It's okay. I understand. In fact, that was Dick on the phone. He plans on continuing to drown himself in tequila, so I was going to go over there and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid," replied Logan, "I just...I don't know what I can do to help him. He's always been there for me, he's had my back, you know? And now...I just don't know what to do."

"Just be there for him. Listen to him. Most importantly, make sure that you and him don't do anything to stupid. I know how you act when you drink," answered Veronica.

"I never said that I'd be drinking with him," said Logan in a mock hurt voice.

"Oh, please. I know you too well. The two of you are going to go on some rampant drinking binge. It's probably long overdue. I mean, it's been days since everything has happened. Just make sure you guys don't get too crazy. I really don't want to have to deal with Lamb when I bail you out," Veronica said in a half-serious, half-joking manner.

"Whatever you say, babe. I'll give you a call later," stated Logan as he gave Veronica a quick kiss before leaving.

"As long as that call is not coming from the Neptune Sheriff's Department," joked Veronica as she too walked out the door to head over to Mac's house.

-----

Mac's House

"So how are you dealing with everything?" asked Veronica.

"I'm dealing, I guess. I just needed to be around someone who actually knows what I'm going through...to a point I guess. If I have to hear my parents go on again about how they understand and are there for me, I might jsut have to rip out all of my hair. They are driving me nuts," Mac replied, "I just need to move on with me life. Enjoy the summer, get ready for college..."

"But that doesn't mean you can't grieve for Cassidy. I know you cared for him," Veronica gently reminded Mac, "It's okay to be sad about all of this."

"I know. It's not like I expected to marry and have kids with him. I'm not that naive. I just thought things were good. You know? I never expected it to end up like this," whispered Mac.

"Why are we now whispering?" asked Veronica, "Maybe you should get some sleep. We can talk more later."

"No, its okay. I'm whispering because my parents are probably on the other side of the door trying to listen. The floors squeak everytime someone walks across the hallway. They think that I'm going to randomly talk aloud and let out all my feelings," said Mac.

"Well, why don't we go back to my place? It's quiet and has no nosy people on the other side of the door," said a hopeful Veronica, "It will be fun. We can order pizza, eat ice cream, and just talk. About anything...music, movies, boys, why everything in Neptune is so messed up..."

"Sounds good to me," Mac said with a small smile on her face.

--------  
The Casablancas' Mansion

"So dude, what's going on?" asked Logan.

"You know, the usual. X-box and booze. Life doesn't get much better than this," said a drunken Dick, "You know Beaver was the only one to pass this level. Never told me how he did it..."

"it's okay if you want to talk," said Logan, trying his hardest to be the supportive friend.

"I'm sorry, Oprah. But I thought that whole point of all this was to play some video games, drink some booze, and hope all this magically goes away. Not talk about our feelings and shit like that," Dick stated as he went to open another bottle of alcohol, "Hanging out with Mars these past few days really has done a number on you, huh?"

"Man, I'm just saying...drinking isn't going to make everything go away. Believe me I know. At first, it may seem like it helps, but it isn't going to erase the fact that Beaver is gone."

"Or that he is a cold-hearted, murderous asshole," declared Dick, "He was my brother, man. My brother..."

Clearly things were getting to a point where Logan wasn't sure what to do. Logan just sighed, "Drinking won't erase anything, but it will ease the pain. So stop hogging the bottle man. Pass it over." "So much for staying sober," he thought.

-------  
Meanwhile, at Veronica's apartment

"Um, Veronica? What is all this stuff around the apartment?" asked Mac.

"Well, it's kinda Logan's stuff," replied a throughly red-faced Veronica, "He's been staying here lately."

"You don't need to be ashamed," Mac told her, "So Logan and you are back together I take it?"

"We're taking things slow. After everything that has happened, we don't want to rush into anything," Veronica told Mac.

"Yeah, like that's going to last," said Mac with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm shocked that you don't think I have that much self-control. Besides we're here to talk about you," exclaimed Veronica.

"Please, we've talked enough about me. My ex-boyfriend is a rapist and mass murderer. It's not going to go away in a day, but eventually I'll get over it. I just need to be around some normal people right now," said Mac.

"One, I'm not that normal. Two, nothing in Neptune is normal. Three, normal isn't as great as you think," Veronica told Mac with such certainty in her voice.

"Okay semi-normal then. So, we have pizza, chips, ice cream, and practically every romantic comedy ever made. Shall we dig in?" asked Mac.

"We shall," Veronica said with a smile.

------------  
After several bottles of assorted alcoholic drinks...

"So man back with Veronica huh?" asked a throughly drunk Dick.

"Yeah, but we have decided not to rush into anything," drunk Logan replied.

"So living with her isn't rushing things? Please, hwo many times have you guys done it already?" said a curious Dick.

"It's not like that. I was just making sure she was okay, and that someone was there for her. That's all," said Logan as if he was trying to convince himself that these past few days weren't the best couple of days in his whole life. "Damn, I'm so messed up. I'm happy that everything happened because now I'm with Veronica. I'm so drunk," Logan thought.

"Dude, I'm hungry. Why do we go get something to eat?" asked Dick.

"We're drunk. We can't drive. Why don't we just order a pizza or something?" said Logan. Just then Logan's phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, just making sure that you haven't been visitng our friendly neighborhood sheriff," cheered Veronica.

"Nope, not yet. What are you doing," Logan replied.

"Well, Mac and I decided to come back to my place for some peace and quiet. Currently, we are deciding whether to watch The Notebook or While You Were Sleeping next," Veronica said.

"Sounds fun. We were just going to order some food," Logan told Veronica. "Pizza with extra sausage," yelled Dick.

"Yeah, we ordered a pizza, but we only finished half of it. I put it in the fridge for breakfast tomorrow," said Veronica.

"You already have pizza?" asked Logan, "I call a cab. We'll be there in about ten minutes."

"No, Logan I didn't mean..." Veronica started to say. But it was too late. "Uh, Mac, I think we're going to have some guests," Veronica told her.

(About ten minutes later)

"Hey, babe. I missed you," said a stumbling Logan.

"Pizza!" cheered Dick as he made is way through the apartment looking for food.

"Yeah, come in. I'll heat the leftovers up, I guess," said Veronica. After she heated up the pizza and put in on plates, Veronica declared that the food was finally ready. To her surprise, Mac and Dick were cuddled up and asleep on the couch, while, Logan seemed throughly engrossed in the movie.

"Why didn't he go after her?" he exclaimed, "He knows she loves him."

"He's a guy Logan. Plus, it's just a movie. They'll end up together at the end. Eat your pizza," Veronica gently reminded him.

"Thanks for spoiling the movie. I guess we'll just have to make out instead," Logan told her.

"You're still drunk," she replied.

"That hasn't stopped you before," Logan reminded her.

--------------------------------------  
Coming up in Part B: Logan has to decide whether or not to go to his dad's funeral. Plus, will anyone go to Cassidy's?

Feedback is always apperciated! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4B

here's the next part. Hope you enjoy! Remember, lots of feedback may give me incentive to work harder and update sooner!

Chapter 4B

After a long make-out session, Logan had seemed to sober up to have an actually conversation. Veronica wasn't sure if she wanted to get into it with Mac and Dick in the other room, but she knew that now or later the topic would come up. Veronica choose now.

"So what are you going to do about the funeral tomorrow?" Veronica asked, unsure if she wanted to know Logan's answer.

"Which one?" sighed Logan, "Planning both funerals on the same day. It's either a stroke of genius or an uncanny coincidence. Make the media choose which funeral to invade. It won't solve everything, but the press won't be as bad at each one."

"Logan, you didn't answer my question," Veronica pressed.

"I know. Honestly, I'm not sure what to do," replied Logan.

Veronica unsure of what to say told him, "It's your dad, Logan. I mean he is…"

"A murderer, adulterer, psychopath…" rambles Logan.

"But Cassidy was your friend," stated Veronica, "He stuck by you through a lot of stuff."

"He's also a rapist and a murderer among other things," said Logan as he goes on to say, "But most importantly he hurt you. I don't know if I can ever try and forgive him for that. I can play the part of the grieving son, but to mourn Cassidy's death is something I don't know if I can do."

"Logan, I can't tell you what to do. It's your decision. Hell, I don't even know what I'd do if I were you, but whatever choice you make I'll support it," firmly states Veronica.

"Veronica, how can you do that? Put my needs before yours. I mean with everything you're going through, especially with your dad…" Logan started to say before Veronica interrupted him.

"Logan, it's okay," Veronica told him, "My dad told me to trust him, and I do. I also trust you because I want things to work this time."

Just then a loud thud was heard in the living room. "I guess we should see was going on out there," Logan told her, "And Veronica, me too."  
Veronica and Logan went into the living room to find Dick and Mac on the floor with Mac yelling at Dick.

"You pervert. Get the hell off me!" shouted Mac, "I'm not some slut like Madison Sinclair. What the hell is wrong with you! Get off of me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you…" a flustered Dick began to say.

"Wow, first cuddling on the couch watching a movie, and now a lover's quarrel," smirked Veronica, "I never knew you two had a thing for each other."

"Veronica, it's not what it looks like. We were just watching a movie. We must have fell asleep," said Mac unsure herself at how Dick and her ended up on the couch together.

"Yeah," said an extremely confused Dick, "Whatever, so what were you two doing. And I mean doing, if you know what I mean."

"We were talking about what to do about the funerals tomorrow," Logan told him.

"Oh," said Dick as he muttered, "That's what I get for trying to change the subject."

"Look I actually think I have an idea," Logan told the group, "The funerals aren't exactly at the same time. Cassidy's starts 15 minutes before my dad's. I've decided to get to Cassidy's ten minutes or so early and leave about five or ten minutes in. At the most I'll be about ten minutes late to my dad's. I know this sounds horrible trying to schedule in time to attend funerals, but it's the only think I can think to do."

"Don't worry Logan. It just sounds like you care for both Cassidy and your dad despite everything that has happened," Veronica softly told as Dick and Mac both shook their head in agreement.

So that's exactly what happened. Veronica accompanied Logan to both funerals, while Dick and Mac ended up staying at Cassidy's. Logan was right, the media wasn't as bad at either event, and Veronica and him were able to sneak into both. However, as they were leaving Aaron's funeral, a photographer caught them as they headed into Logan's X-Terra. The next day's gossip pages were filled with rumors of their relationship. Were they getting married? Is she pregnant? Did they plot to murder Aaron since he was acquitted? Is Veronica with Logan for the large amount of money Logan was sure to receive from Aaron's will?

However, none of this seemed to face the couple. It was true, the two of them were both committed to making the relationship work this time around. They have both been through so much together. Of course there would be bumps along the way, but this time no more lying or deceptions. Veronica and Logan had never been the ones to open up and share everything, but they were making the effort to keep each other informed. Veronica knew she could count on Logan. He had always been there for her. Even when she was with Duncan trying to make her life "normal", Logan cared for her and made sure she was safe.

So now everything seemed to be over. The funerals came and went, and there were no leads in the investigation of Aaron's murder, and no one seemed to care and try to find out what happened. Cassidy's death gave some semblance of justice to the bus crash, and allegations of Woody's molestations seemed to take care of itself. Woody Goodman was dead long with any possible testimony. Still, Gia and her family decided to leave Neptune and try to start anew. Veronica hoped it would, Gia was at times ditzy, but she deserved peace and happiness. However, there was still the matter of inheritance issues. No one was sure exactly what Aaron's will entailed, or if Cassidy, even at a young age, had left anything type of statement behind. Everyone, especially the tabloids, were hungry to find out what surprises would unfold.

Remember post feedback! The more I receive, the quicker I might post the next part (which I already have written!)

here's the next part. Hope you enjoy! Remember, lots of feedback may give me incentive to work harder and update sooner!

Chapter 4B

After a long make-out session, Logan had seemed to sober up to have an actually conversation. Veronica wasn't sure if she wanted to get into it with Mac and Dick in the other room, but she knew that now or later the topic would come up. Veronica choose now.

"So what are you going to do about the funeral tomorrow?" Veronica asked, unsure if she wanted to know Logan's answer.

"Which one?" sighed Logan, "Planning both funerals on the same day. It's either a stroke of genius or an uncanny coincidence. Make the media choose which funeral to invade. It won't solve everything, but the press won't be as bad at each one."

"Logan, you didn't answer my question," Veronica pressed.

"I know. Honestly, I'm not sure what to do," replied Logan.

Veronica unsure of what to say told him, "It's your dad, Logan. I mean he is…"

"A murderer, adulterer, psychopath…" rambles Logan.

"But Cassidy was your friend," stated Veronica, "He stuck by you through a lot of stuff."

"He's also a rapist and a murderer among other things," said Logan as he goes on to say, "But most importantly he hurt you. I don't know if I can ever try and forgive him for that. I can play the part of the grieving son, but to mourn Cassidy's death is something I don't know if I can do."

"Logan, I can't tell you what to do. It's your decision. Hell, I don't even know what I'd do if I were you, but whatever choice you make I'll support it," firmly states Veronica.

"Veronica, how can you do that? Put my needs before yours. I mean with everything you're going through, especially with your dad…" Logan started to say before Veronica interrupted him.

"Logan, it's okay," Veronica told him, "My dad told me to trust him, and I do. I also trust you because I want things to work this time."

Just then a loud thud was heard in the living room. "I guess we should see was going on out there," Logan told her, "And Veronica, me too."  
Veronica and Logan went into the living room to find Dick and Mac on the floor with Mac yelling at Dick.

"You pervert. Get the hell off me!" shouted Mac, "I'm not some slut like Madison Sinclair. What the hell is wrong with you! Get off of me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you…" a flustered Dick began to say.

"Wow, first cuddling on the couch watching a movie, and now a lover's quarrel," smirked Veronica, "I never knew you two had a thing for each other."

"Veronica, it's not what it looks like. We were just watching a movie. We must have fell asleep," said Mac unsure herself at how Dick and her ended up on the couch together.

"Yeah," said an extremely confused Dick, "Whatever, so what were you two doing. And I mean doing, if you know what I mean."

"We were talking about what to do about the funerals tomorrow," Logan told him.

"Oh," said Dick as he muttered, "That's what I get for trying to change the subject."

"Look I actually think I have an idea," Logan told the group, "The funerals aren't exactly at the same time. Cassidy's starts 15 minutes before my dad's. I've decided to get to Cassidy's ten minutes or so early and leave about five or ten minutes in. At the most I'll be about ten minutes late to my dad's. I know this sounds horrible trying to schedule in time to attend funerals, but it's the only think I can think to do."

"Don't worry Logan. It just sounds like you care for both Cassidy and your dad despite everything that has happened," Veronica softly told as Dick and Mac both shook their head in agreement.

So that's exactly what happened. Veronica accompanied Logan to both funerals, while Dick and Mac ended up staying at Cassidy's. Logan was right, the media wasn't as bad at either event, and Veronica and him were able to sneak into both. However, as they were leaving Aaron's funeral, a photographer caught them as they headed into Logan's X-Terra. The next day's gossip pages were filled with rumors of their relationship. Were they getting married? Is she pregnant? Did they plot to murder Aaron since he was acquitted? Is Veronica with Logan for the large amount of money Logan was sure to receive from Aaron's will?

However, none of this seemed to face the couple. It was true, the two of them were both committed to making the relationship work this time around. They have both been through so much together. Of course there would be bumps along the way, but this time no more lying or deceptions. Veronica and Logan had never been the ones to open up and share everything, but they were making the effort to keep each other informed. Veronica knew she could count on Logan. He had always been there for her. Even when she was with Duncan trying to make her life "normal", Logan cared for her and made sure she was safe.

So now everything seemed to be over. The funerals came and went, and there were no leads in the investigation of Aaron's murder, and no one seemed to care and try to find out what happened. Cassidy's death gave some semblance of justice to the bus crash, and allegations of Woody's molestations seemed to take care of itself. Woody Goodman was dead long with any possible testimony. Still, Gia and her family decided to leave Neptune and try to start anew. Veronica hoped it would, Gia was at times ditzy, but she deserved peace and happiness. However, there was still the matter of inheritance issues. No one was sure exactly what Aaron's will entailed, or if Cassidy, even at a young age, had left anything type of statement behind. Everyone, especially the tabloids, were hungry to find out what surprises would unfold.

Remember post feedback! The more I receive, the quicker I might post the next part (which I already have written!)


	6. UPDATE NOTICE

Hi everyone, I know it has been awhile since I've updated. I have been trying to fix the chapters from repeating, but for some reason it isn't working. I'll figure it out eventually. In the meantime, I'm having a bit of writer's block in proceeding with the story. I have an idea of where I want to go and how I want the story to turn out, but I'm stuck on the actual writing o fit. If anyone has any ideas of where they'd like to see the story go and things they'd like to see happen. Let me know. I'm in desperate need of some help and advice on this. Thanks!


End file.
